1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with multi-plunger engine fuel pumps of the sleeve metering variety and more particularly is concerned with improvements in such pumps which allow the timing thereof to be automatically adjusted responsive to engine load or the like.
2. Prior Art
Fuel injection systems for diesel engines and the like require precise injection timing control, particularly for minimizing engine emissions. Sleeve metering fuel systems can be advantageously employed with diesel engines but usually these have only been equipped with a speed-sensitive injection timing control. The adaptation of known means of load sensitive timing control to sleeve metering systems generally requires complex and space using structural members. Hence, sleeve metering fuel systems have not, previously to the present invention, been readily adaptable to load-sensitive timing control.
It would be highly desirable to provide a sleeve metering fuel system useful with diesel engines and the like and which would include a useful, simple, compact and relatively easy to construct and install load-sensitive timing control. With such an improvement the advantages of a sleeve metering fuel system can be realized while the aforementioned disadvantages of complexity and bulk of conventional load-sensitive timing controls is eliminated.